What Kate knows about Rick
by AleciaB
Summary: Short story of what Kate is thinking about at end of S05E10.


_Ok, just a quick story, post S05E10. It took me an hour or so to write. It's a one off and I apologise for any typos or grammatical errors. My editor in chief is in bed sound asleep and has no idea I've written this. He can read it with his coffee in the morning!_

**What Kate knows about Rick.**

Kate's mind dwelled on Meredith's answer as to why she left Rick, why their marriage hadn't work out. She heard Rick rattling on about the big breakfast he was going to cook for her before she left for her own apartment, but his voice faded into obscurity as her internal dialogue wound up a notch. Her eyes absently saw his arms waving about in correlation to the way his mouth moved but the words weren't entering her mind.

Kate was too busy recalling the way Meredith had been constantly touching her hair, herself whilst she had told Kate why she left Rick to absorb what Rick was saying from the kitchen. It had only been about her appearance the entire time she had spoken to Kate.

Meredith had stated that Rick knew every detail of her personality, so much about her he could have written what a million books!?

The fact of the matter was Rick never used Meredith as a muse. She had not been characterised in any of his Derek Storm novels. Kate, who had read all of Rick's novels, would have figured it out by now which female character was based on Meredith.

Years ago, Kate had sensed that Meredith was extremely self centred and during the past few days she had clearly seen it not only at the loft but also while she had been at dinner. It was all about how much fun or how useful someone is for Meredith. Their dinner had been an easy and pleasant evening and Kate had enjoyed the company, the conversation. However, Kate had also seen through Meredith, seen that she was simply trying to extract information from Kate. When Meredith realised Kate wasn't going to share intimate information with her, she commenced to talk about herself and her work. Kate had attempted to talk about Alexis, only to discover she knew more about Alexis than the child's own mother did.

Kate wouldn't be surprised if news of their relationship was released in a magazine or trashy newspaper gossip column somewhere in the near future either. She wouldn't put it past Meredith to contact a journalist. She could see the headings: Author Richard Castle has been confirmed to be dating his muse, Detective Kate Beckett, said by a close source. It was highly possible.

When Meredith stated she knew too little about Rick to stay married to him, it reminded Kate of the day Rick had told her that Meredith had slept with a producer or someone similar to get a role in a film. Rick had come home to find her in bed with the guy. She had then packed up and left Rick and Alexis. Back to Alexis. Kate could not believe that Meredith had left her only child, her only daughter to take an acting role.

Kate's jaw snapped closed as she thought about that. There was no way her own mother would have left Kate for a career move, nor cheat on her husband.

No, Kate thought, Meredith was completely looking after Meredith. Alexis was virtually motherless, as Kate was, but her mother had been taken away from her and her Dad. Kate's mother hadn't been given a choice to leave her daughter and Kate had lived with the loss of her mother, her family life as she knew it and the loss of their precious relationship for over a decade.

Meredith on the other hand had made a decision to leave her daughter, to not develop a close mother-daughter relationship with Alexis. Kate considered it was such a selfish act to bring a child into the world and abandon her for a job. A damn job she didn't need across the country because Rick could financially provide for them. Kate's breath hitched in her throat as her heart swelled for Alexis.

She looked over at Rick, preparing her a breakfast. He was backing out of the fridge with a handful of eggs and smiled naturally to her.

Meredith stated she knew nothing about Rick. Kate could fill books with what she knew about him. He liked to read and write, sought adventure and fun, played games on his xbox and the lazer guns, he was so patient, witty, intelligent, a lot of fun to be with, they liked the same movies, he loved to take her for dinner, to the Hamptons. He was a sincere family man and he loved his family life, he was sensitive, honest, likeable and incredibly goofy at times. He opened his home to Kate, his family flaws and all were exposed to her. He even accepted his ex-wife had the right to be a part of his life. He had exposed himself, his fears to her when he had been charged with murder. He bent over backwards to ensure she was happy, pulled her by the hand and took her to his world of imagination and fun. He trusted her and let her in his life with opened arms.

He shared with her that he wanted Kate to be with him but he didn't push her, he let her take her time. He was a gentleman, a passionate generous lover, generous person. He had grown in the time she'd known him. He was relentless with his pursuit of her, would die to save her life.

Above all else he had declared his love for her verbally, visually and actively every day they share together.

Richard Castle was a man who wasn't afraid to expose his feelings on his sleeve, to make mistakes and learn from them. As much as Kate was his muse, he was also the focus of her attention. Learning to love Castle had been a process of finding who he was, getting along with his strong personality and allowing him to take her by the hand into his world.

Yes, she would be capable of writing books about the man who approached her and took a gentle hold of her upper arms with his large soft hands. She focussed on his eyes and smiled.

"Hey!" He murmured. "Where did you go?"

"No where." She bit her bottom lip and glanced between his eyes and mouth. "Why did she leave you and Alexis?" She asked, wanting his reassurance of why.

Rick sighed, "She slept with another man. She left us for an acting job. No other reason." He replied.

"Alexis?"

"She lives with it, like you live with your mother gone. But Alexis has to deal with the memory and knowledge her mother voluntarily left her." He kissed her lips. "You see, we're not so different."

Kate leaned to him for a hug. "I really do like you more." She whispered. "Let me help you with breakfast."

"I sure hope you will." He took her hand firmly and lead her to the kitchen. "I will show you how we make our special pancakes so next time you can surprise Alexis."

Kate smiled at the grin over his entire face, there because she was staying with him. "Pancake huh?"

"Of course. A family secret. And I will show you how I persuade Alexis to eat when she's ill. The poor girl. Her mother has no idea how to take care of a sick child."

"No idea…" Kate echoed, and pulled him closer for another kiss.

"What was that for?" He inquired a little stunned by her spontaneity.

"Because I wanted to give it to you."

"Arr… my girlfriend can be spontaneous. I've learn something new today." He exclaimed.

_That's it. Thanks for reading….. will get back to my other story now I've got that out of my system._


End file.
